plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Body-Gourd
225px |strength = 3 |health = 6 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Guardian |tribe = Squash Plant |trait = Amphibious Team-Up |ability = When played: Fill your Super-Block Meter to full. |flavor text = He moonlights as a decorative center piece during the fall.}} Body-Gourd is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play, and has 3 /6 . He has the Amphibious and Team-Up traits, and his ability fills the plant hero's Super-Block Meter to full when he is played, allowing the plant hero to block the next attack directed to them. This ability does not activate if the plant hero has already blocked 3 times. Origins He is based on a gourd, a large fruit with hard skin, and a bodyguard, a security guard/government law enforcement officer/soldier who protects people from danger. His name is a portmanteau of "bodyguard," referring to his ability and appearance, and "gourd," the plant he is based on. His earpiece and sunglasses allude to the stereotypical outfit of bodyguards. Statistics *'Class:' Guardian *'Tribe:' Squash Plant *'Traits:' Amphibious, Team-Up *'Ability:' When played: Fill your Super-Block Meter to full. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description He moonlights as a decorative center piece during the fall. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With On his own, a 3 /6 plant along with the Amphibious and Team-Up traits can help you protect a fragile plant behind or block a dangerous threat in one lane. However, the main benefit is his ability as it allows the plant hero to instantly block once any zombie attacks the plant hero. This ability can be used to survive a single dangerous hit from a strong zombie and get a superpower to turn the tides of the game, unless the zombie that hurts the plant hero has Bullseye. However, the downside is that this plant can wither the plant hero's Super-Block Meter easily, meaning once your hero blocked 3 times, your hero cannot block any more damage from any zombie. Due to there only being three charges on the Super-Block Meter, do not bother putting 4 of these in a single deck, as the last Body-Gourd's ability will be completely useless. Take note that this ability is useless against Shieldcrusher Viking. If he damages the plant hero while Body-Gourd is in play, he will drain the Super-Block Meter anyway, wasting Body-Gourd's ability. Against This plant can allow the plant hero get an instant block once any zombie hurts the plant hero, so don't rely on just one strong zombie if you are playing against any Guardian hero. The best way to counter this ability is to play multiple zombies with Bullseye as the trait doesn't allow the plant hero to block damage from zombies. You can also use a cheap zombie to block it, so a strong zombie can have a chance to damage the plant hero heavily. Shieldcrusher Viking can easily waste Body-Gourd's ability as he can empty all 8 segments of the plant hero's Super-Block Meter. Gallery BodyGourdStat.jpg|Body-Gourd's statistics NewBody-Guord.jpeg|Body-Guord ullocked Body_Gourd_texture.png|Body Gourd's textures bodygourdcard.jpg|Body-Gourd's card BodyGourdGrayedOutCard.png|Body-Gourd's grayed out card Body-Gourd HD.png|HD Body-Gourd BodyGourdCardImage.png|Body-Gourd's card image BodyGourd.png|Body-Gourd activating its ability BodyGoardEffect.PNG|Captain Combustible's block meter full from Body-Gourd's ability BodyGourd2.png|Body-Gourd destroyed Body_Gourd_Conjured_by_Mayflower.png|Body-Gourd's statistics after being Conjured by Mayflower Body Gourd conjured by CC.jpg|Body-Gourd's statistics after being Conjured by Captain Cucumber Body Gourd's card csot less.png|Body-Gourd's card costing 2 due to 3 Captain Cucumbers stacked on the field and having 4 /4 due to Onion Rings' ability Shrunken Body-Gourd.png|Body-Gourd shrunken by Shrink Ray, Rustbolt's signature superpower 10 Body-Gourds.jpg|Ten Body-Gourds on the field Trivia *His description references the decorations that many people put up in the fall, which usually include gourds, squashes, and/or pumpkins of some sort, along with other things. *He is the second plant in the series to be based on a gourd, the first being Fire Gourd. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Squash cards Category:Amphibious cards Category:Team-Up cards